


Pure - HideKane/KaneHide

by Lucihive6



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Creepy, Declarations Of Love, Heavy Angst, Hide being a creep, Human Kaneki, M/M, Obsession, Ownership, Poor Kaneki, Possesion, Stalking, Unhealthy - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Nagachika Hideyoshi, Yandere!Hide, hidekane, obsessed!Hide, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucihive6/pseuds/Lucihive6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide wouldn't call it an obsession, just simply looking out for his best friend. That was a perfectly good explanation for the stalking and the cameras.<br/>It was perfectly fine to isolate Kaneki away from everyone else, because 'everyone else' was a danger, Hide wasn't dangerous, and Hide loved Kaneki, so it was perfectly acceptable. No, it was the only right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure - HideKane/KaneHide

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucked up im sorry
> 
> when i wrote this i was aiming for this to be set before kaneki became a ghoul so it posed the question of: did hide save him? which is even more fucked up
> 
> also i wrote this years ago so the grammar sucks

Hide wouldn't call it an obsession. No, he would call it simply looking after his best friend. After all, Kaneki was the type to run into trouble, there were people out there who thrived on hurting others and Kaneki was just the type to run into them. Kaneki was already a reserved boy who didn't interact much with others, he only opened up to Hide and to this Hide took great satisfaction and happiness. They were both happy.

Along the way of their very sweet friendship Hide had picked up a habit. When he was 13 years old, he would sometimes follow Kaneki home, just to keep him safe of course, he didn't know why that he didn't just tell Kaneki that he would walk him home but it seemed that following Kaneki home became a habit and also a secret, somehow he felt like it was an invasion of privacy but Hide was only doing what was right, protecting his friend.

When Hide reached the age of 16, he was fairly good with technology and had recently become involved with the I.T department and the people his age there taught him how to use wire tabs and what how to hack into a CCTV camera. He decided to put his newly learned skills to use. One day he embraced Kaneki and felt the flutter of his own heart against Kaneki's ribcage, he couldn't help but breathe deeply and notice that Kaneki smelt nice. He placed bugs on Kaneki's clothes and he saw and heard whatever Kaneki did. He felt like he was becoming closer to Kaneki in a way that he had only ever dreamt of.

At the age of 16, hormones were in the air and it seemed that everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend and often couples were spotted playing tongue-tennis. A few girls had shown an interest in Hide and a cute girl did confess to him, but he apologised that he couldn't return his feelings because his heart was set on someone else. Someone he could never hope to have.

Hide knew his love was forbidden, Kaneki would never feel the same as Hide often found himself being dragged into a conversation about cute girls with Kaneki, and Hide found himself keeping up a facade. Hide also knew his love was twisted, but he couldn't help it, Kaneki was the most important thing in the world to him and he would be damned if he let anything bad happen to him.

At the age of 17, Kaneki stayed over Hide's house as they were watching a horror movie and it turned into Kaneki staying the night. When the movie was over, Hide stretched, "that was amazing. The effects were realistic."

"Too realistic," Kaneki mumbled with a book over his nose.

"You weren't even paying attention, you were too busy reading," Hide teased, looking down at the boy who was on the curled up next to him.

"I kept being distracted by screams of terror," Kaneki said, yawning slightly.  
Hide's heart clenched at the sight of Kaneki looking so small and innocent. Hide would never let anything happen to him, he would always watch over Kaneki. Always.

He grasped Kaneki's wrist and the book fell onto the floor, Kaneki let out a noise of surprise as Hide pushed down on Kaneki's chest and climbed on top of him.

Hide looked down at the beautiful boy as the lights from outside danced across the boy's face, highlighting his button nose and pink lips. Hide had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life and his heart raced at the close proximity.

"Hide...," Kaneki managed to get out, he looked uncertain and he was tense.

Hide dropped his head to Kaneki's shoulder, "please," he whispered into Kaneki's ear before breathing deeply, inhaling the scent that Kaneki carried, "don't get hurt."

"H-Hide?" Kaneki sounded worried, that was the last thing Hide wanted to do.

Hide shot up and gave Kaneki a sunny grin, "come on, let's get to bed, I want to wake up bright and early and watch another horror movie."

Kaneki seemed confused at the sudden change of pace, but he played along, "uh, yeah, as long as it's not too bloody."

"Anything for you, princess," Hide pinched Kaneki's cheek and Kaneki flushed.

At age 18, when Kaneki had his own place, there was not a wall that was left untouched by a wire tab or camera. They were all hidden in kept away places so that Kaneki would never dream of looking there, they were all tiny and some were cleverly disguised. Kaneki would have no idea that he were being watched at all times.

This calmed Hide as he now knew that Kaneki was safe, however when Kaneki set a foot outside his front door, Hide's heart clenched in fear. Hide didn't want Kaneki knowing the horrors of the world, but he knew it was too late, Kaneki would surely know everything by now, but it was up to Hide to never let any of those evils harm the innocent boy. 

Hide kept a careful eye on Kaneki, when Kaneki was outside alone, Hide would always text him to see if they could meet up, if Kaneki were only shopping for a few things, Hide would show up in disguise and walk right past without Kaneki knowing. Hide knew that his love for Kaneki was by far tainted, but if he was in control of himself at all times his sinful love would never lash out and tarnish Kaneki's pureness. Sometimes Hide would hate himself and wish that he were dead, but then, who else would look after Kaneki? No-one. It was his job and his job alone.

Hide watched Kaneki get dressed, but looked away when Kaneki was in the bathroom, after all, Kaneki deserved some privacy. But when Kaneki showered, Hide couldn't help but watch and stare, mesmerised as those droplets of water trailed down Kaneki's stomach, down and down until Hide could look no more.

Hide knew Kaneki's sleeping pattern and Hide couldn't sleep without the sound of Kaneki's heavy breathing in his ear. He knew when Kaneki laughed at a text that he was sent by Hide and Hide knew every small smile that leaked onto his face while he read a book. Hide knew the sounds Kaneki made when he touched himself and Hide knew the sounds both their own voices made when they harmonised when they climaxed.

But then one day, everything changed. Hide had slept in, and the last thing he remembered before he went to sleep was the sound of Kaneki's soft snores. Hide woke up and reached for his laptop and opened up the cameras in Kaneki's bedroom. Kaneki was already awake, only he wasn't humming to himself or sorting out his clothes, he was staring at the wall. Right at camera 002.

Hide's heart leapt into his throat as Kaneki's eyes stared right back at him, there had been times in the past where Kaneki had briefly looked at the cameras, but those were fleeting glances and Hide knew that Kaneki had not realised, but this was different. Kaneki knew he was being watched, that someone was watching him.  
Hide sat stone-still and continued staring at Kaneki as Kaneki sat motionless. It was 10:20, the time that Hide usually texted Kaneki so it wouldn't be suspicious if Kaneki received a text.

'Heyy! Late start today, i just woke up XD u?" Hide sent the text and watched as Kaneki jumped slightly at the buzz. Hide watched anxiously as Kaneki read the text and typed a quick response.

Hide's heart leapt into his throat as his phone vibrated.

"I need to talk to you, now. Can I come to yours?"

This was bad. Hide bit his lip in frustration, Kaneki might know that Hide was watching him, but then again, nothing Hide had down had led to be suspicious, so he should be fine.

"Yh, sure, come as soon as you like."

Hide watched Kaneki read the text and a smile flitted across his face. Hide's heart fluttered, Kaneki trusted him completely.  
Hide watched as Kaneki - who was already dressed - grab a bag and started packing things, clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste. Kaneki was packing his bags. Hide knew that Kaneki didn't plan on returning. Kaneki would stay with Hide.

Hide felt overjoyed that his friend trusted him so much, but he also felt happy that he could constantly watch over Kaneki without raising suspicion, but he also felt a little sad that he would no longer see Kaneki during his private moments. Hide shrugged and shut the camera feed off and shut his laptop and shoved it back in its case, he could always set up more cleverly disguised cameras in his house anyway.

There was a ring on the doorbell and Hide jumped up, having just dressed himself, he opened the door with vigour and his heart started to race as he saw Kaneki squirming on the doorstep.

"Hey, Kaneki," Hide greeted, motioning him to come in.

Kaneki took his shoes off by the door and Hide shut the door - and locked it - and led Kaneki too the living room.

"So, what's up?" Hide asked, his face painted with concern. He sat next to Kaneki and looked him directly in his eyes. Kaneki was truly beautiful.

"This is going to sound weird, but I can tell you, because I can trust you," Kaneki looked like he was about to back out of it, but Hide nodded and Kaneki took a breath, "someone's been watching me."

Hide's heart stopped as he realised that Kaneki was scared. Hide could definitely never tell Kaneki the truth, "what? Like, they've been stalking you?"

Kaneki's face paled, "I-I never even thought of that," Hide pretended to look confused and Kaneki shook his head, "someone has set up cameras in my house. One in my bedroom and some in my living room and kitchen, they're tiny and hidden so it was hard to find them, but when I was tidying up, I felt a bump on the wall and I realised that it was a camera that we learnt about in High School, remember?"

Hide shook his head and Kaneki looked defeated, "I believe you, Kaneki."

Kaneki looked a little more relieved, "but, I feel like they've been there for a long time. Someone's been watching me get changed, and sleep and eat. They know everything about me and I-I don't know what to do, Hide!" Kaneki wasn't one for physical comfort, but he clung to Hide and let out terrified tears.

Hide pulled him closer and clutched him protectively, Kaneki definitely knew the evil in the world now and it was clear that he was the evil of Kaneki's world. But maybe it would be okay as Hide wasn't dangerous, he loved Kaneki and wanted nothing more to protect him. Maybe if Kaneki saw that, he would understand and want to be with Hide, maybe he would be grateful.

But as Kaneki's tears only grew stronger, Hide began to doubt himself. Kaneki was terrified, if Hide told him the truth Kaneki would be terrified of him. That could not be an option, Hide only had done what he did out of the goodness of his heart. The same heart that ached for Kaneki's touch and was currently pounding so hard as Kankeki's warm body collided against his.

"It's okay now, Kaneki. You're safe," Kaneki's body relaxed a bit in Hide's arms, but Kaneki continued weeping. Hide couldn't break the trust that Kaneki held for him, because then Kaneki would walk out and wouldn't return to his own house, so how was Hide supposed to look after him then?  
No, Kaneki leaving the house without being supervised wasn't an option either. Hide had to make Kaneki stay here and for that Kaneki had to trust him completely.

"Kaneki, I'm truly worried for you and the fact how someone could put cameras in your house. I'm not going to let you return there, so do you want to stay with me?"

Kaneki looked up at Hide, his eyes were red and his face was flushed, Hide's heart skipped a beat, "yes, please. As long as I'm not a burden."

Hide's face softened, "you will never be a burden, Kaneki. Never have and never will."  
Kaneki smiled and Hide's pulse bounced and his skin was on fire. It was tempting just to... No, no. Not yet anyway. Kaneki was now aware of the dangers of the world and if Hide protected him, nothing could touch Kaneki, apart from him. Hide wasn't dangerous after all, and Kaneki needed to be loved, it wasn't wrong to show his love for Kaneki, was it? No. No it wasn't. In fact, it was the right thing to do. But not right now, after all, Kaneki was still vulnerable.  
"You can tell me anything, Kaneki. You can trust me."

Kaneki's sobs eventually subsided and he lay shivering in Hide's arms until he fell asleep, Hide - reluctantly - pulled away from Kaneki and draped a blanket over him. Bending over so that Hide's lips were next to Kaneki's head, Hide kissed his forehead and revelled in the smoothness of Kaneki's skin. Hide's lips tingled for ages afterwards and his heart yearned for more.

It took a while but once Kaneki had woken up and started to think of himself as a bother, Hide convinced Kaneki to stay in his house until he was ready to leave, which would be never, Hide silently added.

Hide cooked for Kaneki and after realising that he had burnt and over-seasoned the dish because he was distracted by Kaneki's voice and presence, he realised that they would just have to have some microwaved noodles, Kaneki became flustered as he became award that Hide was doing this all for his benefit and he didn't want to rely on Hide too much, but Hide convinced Kaneki that it was alright, he was a guest after all.

That night when Kaneki slept on the sofa bed in the living room, Hide slept on the floor near him and he lay awake listening to Kaneki's soft snores, he became relaxed as he knew that he couldn't sleep without hearing Kaneki sleep and perhaps Kaneki finding the cameras had been a blessing if the outcome resulted in this.

The next few weeks, Hide insisted on buying Kaneki everything he needed as Hide refused for Kaneki ever going back into his own place, after all, it was dangerous. Kaneki became pale as Hide told him that whoever was watching Kaneki might be angry that he hadn't come back home and would want to find him, so anyone ever returning to that home was a big no. Kaneki worried about what would happen to the house while he was gone and Hide said he would check it out, but in disguise. Kaneki denied this as it meant putting his friend in danger, but Hide said that is was fine, as that was what friends did.

Hide took his laptop with him and took down every single camera, bug and wire tab. He deleted the Kaneki Camera program of his laptop and then destroyed his laptop and went into the garden and threw what remained into a field. He then gathered Kaneki's possessions. Hide saw a jumper stuffed at the back of his closet and realised that it was several sizes too small for Kaneki but it hadn't been washed so the aroma of Kaneki was wrapped around it. Hide shoved it into his laptop case and put the rest of Kaneki's possessions into a plastic bag.

Kaneki looked relieved when he saw Hide come back in one piece and he looked surprised when he saw the bags of his things, Hide had hidden his laptop case in the back of his coat.

"What happened?" Kaneki asked, "did you see the cameras?"

Hide shook his head, "it was the weirdest thing, because they were gone. I checked everywhere but I couldn't see or feel any lumps on the wall and I tried to look in places you can't normally see but I saw nothing. I grabbed your stuff and got out of there, something didn't feel right..."

Kaneki looked nervous, "well, I'm glad you're safe, Hide. Thank you for going in there for me..."

Hide dropped the bags and grabbed hold of Kaneki's shoulders, "this is serious, Kaneki," Kaneki looked scared, yet he didn't tense up underneath Hide's hands, "whoever was watching you knows that you know. They know you are not going to return, so they took down all of the cameras. This means they've moved on too someone else, or they are trying to find you."

Kaneki started to tremble and Hide pulled him into an embrace, he whispered into Kaneki's ear, "I won't let them hurt you. And you're strong, so you're not gonna let them hurt you either. You can stay with me from now on, Kaneki." Kaneki sank into the hug and Hide grinned.

Although he didn't like that he was manipulating Kaneki into doing what he wanted, Hide didn't exactly have any other choice. After all, Kaneki was his.

After Kaneki sold his house, Hide convinced him too put the money away as he wouldn't need it now as Hide's home was his home, Kaneki protested a little, but not as much as he now fully trusted Hide in that he was being a bother. Hide watched over Kaneki at college and Hide dropped the track team so that Kaneki would never have too walk home alone. There was never a time that Hide wasn't watching over Kaneki, and it seemed that Kaneki wasn't aware of it.

After the months progressed, Hide watched Kaneki as he seemed to mature. Hide's want only increased and it was getting harder and harder to hold back, thankfully, the end of the college year was just around the corner and it was the perfect time for Hide to make his next move in making sure that Kaneki was forever his.

After a college day had finished, Hide and Kaneki went to go to a café and talk about cute girls, although Hide teased Kaneki he detested the way that Kaneki would blush about other girls, Hide hated them. Hide decided that the large window they were sitting next too would do the trick.

He focused on the window and then stood up, slamming the money down on the table and grabbing Kaneki's wrist and dragging him out.

"W-wait, Hide!" Hide ignored him and he led Kaneki out the door and through the crowds of people. Hide led him home and then Kaneki started to ask questions.

"What just happened?" He sounded anxious.  
Hide pretended to look anxious too.

"Kaneki. When I went to your house, I saw a white van on the corner of the street, I didn't think much of it, but when I went inside your house and got your stuff and left, the van had gotten closer. The windows were tinted, but inside were a group of guys in jerseys, they were grinning at me like I was a joke and I got away from them before they started tailing me and... Back in the café, I saw them again. The tall, skinny one was pointing at you and the others were running up to you, I had too get you out of there."

"Hide," Kaneki's legs gave out and Hide rushed up to him and steadied him, standing a little closer than necessary, "wh-what does this mean?" 

"It means that," Hide looked in Kaneki's eyes and found fear, "that the people watching you from the cameras have found you and they are looking for you."

Kaneki didn't know what to do with himself, he was silent and in shock. Fear enveloped his body and he stayed, clutched to Hide. Hide smiled in Kaneki's hair, and he breathed deeply.

"Don't worry, Kaneki. I won't let them find you, you'll be safe here, you understand, right?"

Kaneki nodded briefly and Hide only clutched him tighter again his chest. Hide felt bad doing this but he had too to put the next step in his plan in action.

Over the next few days, Kaneki had only been allowed too school and back with Hide beside him or following him through the halls to Kaneki's next lesson. Kaneki hadn't really been with it over the past days, Hide knew that he was still in shock but that Kaneki would open up to him in a few days, after all, who else did Kaneki have to turn too?

When the year of college had ended, Hide put the next step of his plan into motion. Kaneki wasn't allowed outside unless he was accompanied by Hide. This meant that Kaneki and him would always wear a disguise and Hide was happy by this because no-one had the right to look at Kaneki's innocent beauty apart from him.  
Hide knew that Kaneki was thankful that Hide was willing to go all the way for Kaneki. 

Hide watched Kaneki sleep and he had set up the cameras again, as technology grew, cameras could get smaller, this Hide was thankful for so now Kaneki really could not see any lumps in the wall while he was showering or getting changed.

By this point Hide had realised and accepted that he wasn't just in love with Kaneki, he was obsessed with him. Hide knew that this was okay, as he wasn't dangerous and that was what he was protecting Kaneki from.  
Hide started working while Kaneki stayed at home. Kaneki tried to persuade Hide that he should get a job as well, but Hide insisted that it was fine and that Kaneki would be safer at home.

When Hide had three jobs for two months and with the money that his mother had sent him after Hide asked for it, Hide put his plan into action. They were too move house.  
Kaneki wasn't too keen on the idea at first as he felt like Hide was changing his whole life just for him, but Hide insisted that that's what friends did. 

When they were packing boxes, Hide asked Kaneki to pass him his t-shirt, Kaneki's hand brushed against Hide's and Hide caught Kaneki blushing. Hide's heart bounced against his ribcage.

Hide started to notice that Kaneki seemed to be edging his way closer to Hide, Hide wasn't sure what to make of this so he decided to see how he would all play out in the end. Hide took great confusion yet joy from the fleeting glances that Kaneki would give him and one time when Hide had been cleaning the bathroom, his t-shirt had gotten sweaty so he had taken it off, he noticed Kaneki staring oddly at him with an odd pink dust on his cheeks.

When the two moved house outside of the city, Kaneki was slightly surprised that the house was rather isolated and that there were no other houses for miles. Hide told him that they were trying to stay unnoticed and that the gang would definitely not look here.

A month after they had unpacked and settled in, Hide had cut of all contact to the outside world. Internet connection was weak and almost non-existent and phones couldn't receive texts or emails. Hide had severed every tie that Kaneki had too the outside world and Hide knew that Kaneki was grateful for it. Hide was proud that his plan had worked and that now there were no dangers to taint Kaneki's pureness. Kaneki was completely safe.

Hide went out shopping and went to work to bring in money for food and bills, Kaneki stayed indoors, reading or cleaning.

One day, when it was raining, the two were in the house, Kaneki was having a shower and Hide was watching through the cameras. There was no modesty this time and hadn't been for quite a while, Hide ogled Kaneki's naked body and Hide could feel the want for him intensify.

When Kaneki got out of the bathroom, Hide closed the program and the laptop and proceeded on playing a video game. Kaneki sat beside him and curled himself into a ball, Hide breathed deeply as Kaneki's scent filled his nostrils.

"Oh, damn," Hide groaned as Game Over flashed on the screen. Hide stretched and looked outside at the rain, "what do you wanna do, Kaneki?" He asked, putting one arm around the boy.

He felt Kaneki tense and Hide pulled away in surprise, Kaneki usually leant into the embraces that Hide gave him, what was going on?

"Kaneki? What's up?" Hide asked, trying to look at Kaneki's face that was hidden by his hands.

"I... Nothing. I'm just cold, that's all."

Hide grinned, "well then, let me warm you up!" Hide grabbed Kaneki's waist and pulled him closer so that Hide's ear was against Kaneki's chest. Hide felt Kaneki's heartbeat and found that it was beating ferociously fast against Kaneki's ribcage.

"Kaneki...?" Hide said slowly, pulling himself up to peer into Kaneki's eyes. It couldn't be true, could it? No, that was impossible!

Kaneki had his hands over his face, "I-I'm sorry, please don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you, Kaneki. Please, tell me what's wrong," Hide was getting worried now. What had upset Kaneki so much?

"I beg you. Please don't hate me but... I-I like you. I like you. Oh god, I said it...," Kaneki crumpled with embarrassment and shame and Hide sat motionless as a buzz of emotions shot through his being.

Shock, confusion, happiness, glee, satisfaction and want all ran through his being at the same time. He exhaled and then let out a small chuckle.

"You're so silly, Kaneki. How could I ever hate you?" Hide let out a small laugh as the thought was so ridiculous.

Kaneki sat up and Hide's heart fell as he saw the tears running down Kaneki's face, "so," Kaneki sniffed, "you don't hate me?"

Hide shook his head and wiped away Kaneki's tears, "how could I, when," he gave Kaneki a sunny grin, "I like you, too." Kaneki's eyes widened and before he could say anything Hide leant in and sealed it with a kiss. Kaneki's lips were warm and smooth, they were plush and un-chapped. Exactly how an innocent first kiss should be.

Want ran through Hide's body and as the kiss became rougher and more passionate, Hide's hands ran through Kaneki's hair and down his body until Hide's skin was tingling. Hide had never felt so alive.

Once they pulled away, Hide noticed how flushed Kaneki had become, Hide put his forehead on Kaneki's and looked into his eyes, "I've liked you for ages, Kaneki Ken. Since we were 13 years old and probably before that."

Kaneki flushed and let a whimper, "I don't know how long I've been feeling like this... It didn't just happen at once. I've heard thoughts about you since the end of high school and now you've done all of this for me, I couldn't help it, I had too say something and I'm sorry-"

Hide kissed him again and when he pulled back a sense of power flooded through him when he saw Kaneki lean in for more, "don't say sorry, for you have nothing to apologise for."

The next few weeks were sweet and the two felt happy. They watched movies together and one day Hide even allowed Kaneki out of the house so they could go to a café together. Hide was growing far too soft but he couldn't say the he hated it, as the glances the Kaneki threw him and the happy, dazed look across Kaneki's face told Hide that this was what he had been waiting for and he was not going to screw it up.

The first time that they made love was when Hide noticed that Kaneki was being more touchy-feely than normal and that it was a month into their relationship. Kaneki trusted Hide completely and whether he noticed it or not, Hide had Kaneki wrapped around his little finger. Their first time was clumsy and they laughed when something went wrong, Hide didn't feel pressured and only felt ecstasy when Kaneki really called his name when they both climaxed, it was far better then anything his imagination could have come up with. 

The next month went by smoothly, although they both realised that they were not gentle lovers, they wanted it rough. So that explained why Kaneki always seemed to carry bruises around his hips and collarbones and why Hide had scratches marked on his back and shoulders. 

It was raining again, one day.

"Dance with me."

Hide looked up from his DS to see Kaneki standing by the doorway, Kaneki looked distant and Hide knew that Kaneki had been distant for a while lately but he had no idea why.

Hide smiled at him, "alright, my princess."  
Hide turned a classic song on from his iPod and he grabbed Kaneki around the waist and lead him into a waltz.

It turned out that Hide was a crappy dancer and Kaneki smiled slightly as he took the lead.

After a few songs and them dancing in silence, Hide decided to ask, "what's up?"  
Kaneki seemed to hesitate before asking, "do you love me?"

Hide was taken slightly taken aback before responding, "of course I do. I love you, Kaneki Ken."

Kaneki flushed and smiled but then his face dropped and he looked at Hide in the eyes, "then, you wouldn't hurt me, right?"

Hide paused slightly before smiling and saying, "of course not, my princess. I would die before I let anything happen to you."  
Kaneki looked disbelieving before he smiled a small smile and said, "okay. I love you too, Hide," Kaneki kissed Hide softly and sweetly before grinding against him and then pulling away.

Hide followed Kaneki into their bedroom with a small smile on his face. Kaneki really was nothing he had dreamt of, he was so much better.

After this Hide started to tighten the reins again and Kaneki wasn't allowed outside at all, and Hide frowned when Kaneki just stepped into the garden. Nothing could stain Kaneki, for he was to remain perfect.

And then it started. Kaneki would sometimes trail around the house, looking right past Hide and ignoring him. Kaneki would barely eat and when he did he only picked at the food.

Hide began to grow worried and would ask Kaneki what was wrong, Kaneki responded that he was was fine. It was a lie and Hide only grew more worried by each day.  
Sometimes Kaneki didn't get out of bed when Hide had too go to work, and when Hide came back home, Kaneki was still dressed in his pyjamas sitting on the couch with a book open that had taken him over a month to read. 

Even when they made love, Kaneki seemed to be detached from his body, yes, when Hide thrust into him just right he could get Kaneki to respond with a high-pitched mewling sound but after they both climaxed Kaneki seemed to be out of it for a whole day and didn't stir until midday the day after.

Hide was growing increasingly worried and he had no idea what could be the issue. No-one could have upset Kaneki and Kaneki was happy. Kaneki was safe, he had books and a wonderful house and a perfect boyfriend and a wonderful protector. What could possibly be wrong?

A few weeks later, Hide knew that he would have to confront Kaneki as Kaneki hadn't spoken in three days. 

"Kaneki," Hide spoke quietly and the lump under the covers didn't stir, "I'm getting so worried about you, you won't tell me what's wrong so I think I'm going to have to call the doctor."

"Are you going to let me outside for that or is he going to come here?" Kaneki's voice was hoarse and full of sarcasm and a tinge of anger.

Hide was confused, "well, it'd be safer if he came here-"

"Safer," Kaneki repeated like a parrot. The word held no emotion.

"I'm worried about you, Kaneki. And you won't tell me what's wrong."

"Because there's nothing wrong!" Kaneki snapped, Hide flinched, "besides, there's not allowed to be anything wrong."

"What do you mean, Kaneki?" Hide began to grow nervous.

"You know," Kaneki sat up and the covers fell from his face and Hide finally saw the sickly, pale skin and purple bags. Kaneki's hair was limp and he looked too skinny to be healthy, "you know that I'm not 'sick'."

"K-Kaneki, calm down!" Hide tried to take control of the situation, "I'm listening, everything's going to be alright."

"I'm not sick, Hide. I'm just sick of this!"

Hide clenched his fists, "what do you mean, Kaneki? Sick of what?"

Kaneki gestured around the room, "this house! I've been indoors for endless months now and you're hardly ever here! I am so thankful and grateful that I have someone as wonderful as you that gave up your old life for someone like me, but this has gone too far, Hide!"

Hide was shocked and his mouth dropped open, "w-what!?"

Kaneki's eyes were wide and his cheeks had lost all signs of baby fat, "I'm not your prisoner, Hide. I know you love me, but you've got to let me do the things that I want to do."

"So," Hide began, trying to make Kaneki see the truth, "you would rather let that gang find you and take you back to their hideout so they can deal with you there?"

"N-no!" Kaneki went pale.

"I'm protecting you, Kaneki. You aren't a prisoner, this is your home! I don't need a life when I have you! I'm protecting you!"

"You don't need to protect me!" Kaneki hissed.

Hide's heart stood still, "w-what?"

"I am so thankful for what you've done until now, but I am so fed up of relying on other people to do things for me! You have to do everything for me! You have a job to buy food and pay the bills but I can't even go into the garden by myself! Hide, I'm going insane! I've been trapped in here for too long!"

"So, I can spend more time with you and we can go on dates! Outside!"

Kaneki let a sad smile cross his face, "Hide. This isn't going to work. Us, I mean."

Hide's heart stopped and all colour left his face. No. No. "Excuse me?"

"You're controlling me, Hide. So that I do what you want too do. I can't live like this, it's not a life. I love you, Hide, that will never change and I want to be with you but we're gonna need to work on 'us'."

Hide began to realise that he couldn't manipulate Kaneki again, Kaneki had already seen through his facade. Hide was trying to protect Kaneki but Kaneki was having none of it. Anger bubbled through Hide. 

All of these years that had gone by that Hide had spent constantly watching over Kaneki, endless years of worrying and wanting. And now that Kaneki was his Kaneki was just going to turn his back on Hide's love? No. No. 

Hide wasn't going to let Kaneki get away. Hide was going to carry out his job until the very end. Kaneki would not get hurt, by any other people that is. Hide had to take matters into his own hands. He would not be left alone while Kaneki walked into the real world and was devoured by darkness.

Hide grinned at Kaneki and stood up from the bed, he walked out of the room and locked the front door, he hid the key and then returned to the room.

Kaneki was looking at him in slight shock and Hide felt power surge through him.

"Right then, I'm glad we talked, now I understand how you feel."

Kaneki looked unsure of how to respond, so he stayed silent.

Hide smiled again and sat down on the bed, "I won't call the doctor. I know you're not sick, you've just over-worked yourself."

"No, Hide, I haven't done anythi-"

"I won't call anyone else ever again," Hide's smile still stayed on his face and he watched as Kaneki tensed up.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Hide stretched, "ah, it feels so good to be honest with you. I don't need anyone else, Kaneki. I need you. And now I have you, I'm not going to let you slip through my grasp."

"H-Hide? You're scaring me," Hide smiled at Kaneki's innocence. Hide crept forward slightly, looking Kaneki deep in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be scared, Kaneki, I'm not dangerous," Hide let out a dainty laugh, "I'm going to tell you the truth, Kaneki, because I love you and that's what couples do. You've been honest and now it's my turn."

Kaneki didn't look relaxed and he only tensed up more, but he nodded, "okay."

Hide smiled at him and then began, "well, Kaneki. I knew ever since that I was small, probably 13 years old, that you were the type to run into trouble, so as my job as your best friend, I decided to protect you, it was only right after all. But obviously, you must be thinking that I didn't do my job very well, aren't you? If I had done a better job, none of these mean people would be out to get you."

Kaneki stayed silent, watching Hide with uncertainty.

Hide turned to face Kaneki with a sunny grin plastered on his face, the same grin that Kaneki always found comfort in, "well, it's a good thing they're not real because otherwise I wouldn't be fit to be your protector."

Kaneki's eyes widened, "wh-what?" His voice was shaky.

"Yep, that's right! That 'gang' doesn't exist! I made them up!" Hide continued talking normally, as if it was an everyday topic.

Kaneki stared in shock and then his frail body began to shake, "I-I don't understand... The people that we've been hiding from. The reason why we moved out here from the city... Has all been a lie?" Kaneki looked petrified and Hide's heart skipped a beat. Even with how ill Kaneki looked, he always found a way to tug on Hide's heart strings.

"Yep! You must have thought that it was a little odd, right? You were running from people that you had never seen, but you trusted me completely so now we're out here. Together but no-one to bother us. It's perfect, isn't it?" Hide really did look like he was experiencing bliss, as he stretched out while sitting on the bed and he had a calm, easy smile on his face.

"H-Hide, I don't understand why you've done this-" Kaneki was stuttering and he was shaking and clutching to the bed covers.

Hide had no other option now, after all, the ugly all comes up for light someday, "you said so yourself, Kaneki. The cameras looked like the ones that we learnt about in high school, right? Or do you not remember? Do you want me to give you an example?" Hide didn't see Kaneki's reaction as he walked over to the wall and ripped some off the wallpaper off, he ran his hands over it and felt the brail-like objects inside the wallpaper.

"This is the latest stuff, you know? Then again, you wouldn't know about anything recent, would you? I made the tiny bugs look like they were a part of the wallpaper, but they were not, and where else do we have this wallpaper, my princess? All around the house."

Hide gazed upon Kaneki's petrified face, he was so beautiful and pure, only now Hide was tainting him. But that was okay, because it was Hide's job to protect him for bad people, and Hide wasn't bad, after all, he loved Kaneki.

"Of course, you weren't supposed to find the cameras but when you came to live with me I knew that it was a perfect situation to constantly keep an eye on you. I didn't want anyone to taint you or take away your purity, I needed to protect you, so I made sure that I was with you whenever you went out of the house. But that wasn't enough, the city is a dangerous place and you weren't safe there, so then I decided to take you to a safer area, an isolated place in the countryside."

Kaneki wasn't even shaking now, he had backed up against the headboard away from Hide. But it wasn't enough, Kaneki was suffocating.

"I'm glad that you trusted me enough. I didn't want to hurt you, so I had to make sure you weren't suspicious, but now, I think you're being a little ungrateful, don't you think? After all, I spent most years of my life watching over you, all because I love you and I need you," Hide leant closer and watched as Kaneki's eyes widened and his jaw started to clatter, Hide breathed deeply and his nose was filled with Kaneki's - subdued - scent, "I want you."

Hide leant back and gave Kaneki a smile that was no longer known as 'safe', "and now I have you all to myself," Hide saw Kaneki shake his head slightly, "don't you see, Kaneki? No-one has tried to contact us, no-one notices we are gone. We only have each other in this broken world. You are mine and I will not let anybody hurt you."

Kaneki shook his head fiercely and clutched his head in what seemed like agony, "no... No! Hide, no! This can't be true, I-"

"I'm not dangerous, Kaneki," Hide crept closer and closer to Kaneki until he could smell him, "you're the one who told me you like me, this means that you want me too."

"Yes, but not like this!" Kaneki cried in anguish.

"Well, then how? It's only natural that I want to protect you, after all, I am in love with you. I would kill for you, Kaneki."

"H-Hide...," Kaneki breathed out he tried to wrestle his way out of Hide's grasp, "what is wrong with you!?"

Hide paused slightly and pondered before continuing to hold Kaneki in his arms, "you, Kaneki. It's always been you. You love me and I love you, you're safe here. So lets be together, always."

"I-I wasn't stupid," Kaneki's glare was like ice, although he seemed to be in pain, "when I asked you to dance with me I knew that something was wrong. I felt like I was being used and you had something to do with it. But when you told me you wouldn't hurt me, I trusted you, and now you've betrayed me."

"No, no. I've just proven my love to you, Kaneki. Here, let me show you," Hide reached for the top of Kaneki's pants, Kaneki slapped his hand away.

"No! Hide! What is wrong with you? You're insane! You're obsessed with me! You can't cure this with sex!"

"Well, this is just a row, isn't it?" Hide was beginning to get angry now and was losing his smiley-face, "let's just have makeup sex and be done with it."

"No!" Kaneki snapped, trying to move backwards but was trapped by Hide's arms and the headboard, "Hide, you need help. I can't help you, you're going to hurt yourself and me-"

"No, no!" Hide growled, "I will not hurt you. I am not dangerous. I love you," Hide tried to recover and then reached for Kaneki's pants.

Kaneki stared at Hide, he had truly lost him, then again, when was the last time that Kaneki had seen the real Hide and not the fake wearing Hide's skin? "You're not Hide...," was all Kaneki could say as Hide removed Kaneki's pants and pyjama top while Kaneki sat motionless, being controlled by Hide like he had been all this time.

Kaneki didn't protest as Hide made marks on his skin. Kaneki made virtually no noise at all until Hide smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Kaneki looked the fake Hide in his eyes and felt nothing at all apart from emptiness, he had been eaten from the inside out and now he could do nothing, "you're a monster..."  
Kaneki saw the smile drop from Hide's face and then Kaneki felt something. Fear, pure fear. Although Kaneki had been petrified by Hide's tale, he had never felt fear run through him and stop his heart and mind. 

"I'm a monster, huh?" Even his voice didn't sound like Hide's, the person touching Kaneki was nothing but an imposter, "if you like me as a bad guy, then I'll be your bad guy."

Kaneki felt nothing, but a small smile flitted across his face and then was gone before Hide started to carry on. After all, Kaneki had always imagined Hide being a romantic, Kaneki just never imagined that it would end up like this.

Kaneki loved Hide, this was true, but Kaneki felt that even though Hide was no longer Hide, Kaneki felt that it was nice to have someone, even a look alike, to love him and caress him when he felt unloved and used.

With this thought, Kaneki then realised, that him and Hide were probably just as insane as each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This fic was based loosely around Olly Murs Fr. Rizzle Kicks - My Heart Skips A Beat. I do not own anything apart from the story!
> 
> -edit-  
> thank you all so much for your kudos, bookmarks and comments, as an aspiring writer these all impacted me greatly, thank you!


End file.
